mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Salinlovecake/FreeTime RP - Hobbies story
This is cozy RP, so I want you read Arts and Crafts story Welcome to My Muse II - Arts and Crafts Studio, what do you want to do? *Drawing on the Activity Table *Viewing Art *Painting *Read the "Arts" section of the newspaper or the "At-Home Artist" magazine *Flower Arranging *Toymaking *Sculpting (Pottery) *Sewing *Taking pictures and using the Luminous Pro Antique Camera *Drafting Sims in hobby: Poppy, Ashley, Vincent, Terry, Tyler, Dolly, Nicole, Cedella, Elizabeth, Violet, Mel, Shirley, Jimmy, Liberty, Buddy Cuisine story Welcome to Sue's Secret Kitchen, what do you want to do? *Eating *Cooking *Studying Cooking *Watching the Yummy Channel *Using Schokolade 890 Chocolate Manufacturing Facility *Enter a Cooking Contest *Writing Restaurant Guide *Serving Tea *Reading the Food and Dining section of the newspaper or What's Cooking magazine *Bartending Sims in hobby: Gino, Charlie, Roxie, Hisao, Jimmy, Ikara, Cedella, Renée, Noelle, Patrick, Sasha, Edwin Film and Literature story Welcome to Desirable Discourse, what do you want to do? *Being Read *Reading *Watching Television and Movies *Writing in a Diary *Read the Entertainment section in the Newspaper or the magazine *Movie Standup *Chicken Checkers Sculpture *Weather Movie Sculpture *Movie Posters *Library Books decoration *Desk supplies decoration *Reading to children and toddlers *Writing a Novel *Discuss books with other Sims in a Book Club Sims in hobby: Elmira, Rosalyn, Helen, Trevor, Gordon, Linda, Goth Boy, Ray, Amelia, Daryl, Crystal, Ian, Yuki, Jenny, Matt, Ikara, Bean Finess story Welcome to Platinum Gym, what do you want to do? *Bubbles *Swimming *Jump Rope *Playground *Working Out *Using any of the exercise equipment *Studying the Body Skill *Jogging *Doing Yoga *Protein Shake *Read the "Health" section of the newspaper or the "Fitness" magazine *Spinning on the ElectroDance Sphere Sims in hobby: Roger, Aran, Hisao, Jimmy, Star, Bob, Marie, Tracy, Ewan, Ginny, Pablo, Flipper Games story Welcome to Games of Glory, what do you want to do? *Playing games :Computer games and Video games :Card games :Billiards :Arcade and pinball games :Red Hands :Darts :Chess :MYSHUNO :Mahjong :Don't Wake the Llama :Marco Polo :Bowling *Read the "Fun and Games" section of the newspaper or the "Games" magazine *Viewing the bowling rack, MySims Standup, and snowboarding sculpture Sims in hobby: Vic, Alexa, Hawk, Emma, Spencer, Brendan, Rob, Terry, Daryl, Olive, Buddy Music and Dance story Welcome to My Muse - Music & Dance Studio, what do you want to do? *Playing the Xylophone *Singing a Nursery Rhyme with a toddler or Sea Shanty with a pirate *Dancing *Playing the Violin and the Piano *Listening to music on a stereo or being played on an instrument *Music-related decorative items *Read the "Music and Culture" section of the newspaper or the "... and Headphones" magazine *Doing "Warm Up" and "Ballet Exercises" on the Basic Barre and Better Barre *Singing Karaoke *Enter a Dance Contest *Play the guitar, bass, drums, and synthesizer *Listening to an MP3 Player *Slow Dancing *Rock Hammer Career Reward *Freestyling Sims in Hobby: Taylor, Yvette, Candy, Annie, Odin, Dr. F, Hisao, Ginny, Pablo, Luis, Terry Nature story Welcome to Peerless Park, what do you want to do? *Catching Butterflies and Fireflies *Looking at Fish in a tank or koi pond *Gardening (Taking care of plants; watering flowers; trimming shrubs, spraying bugs and pruning trees.) *Raking leaves and Zen gardens *Fishing *Hunting for Bugs *Birdwatching *Go Hiking *Reading the "Home and Garden" section of the newspaper or the "Outdoorsy" magazine *Studying Cleaning from a book *Sleeping in a tent *Roasting marshmallows *Playing with a pet bird *Building a Sandcastle *Sunbathing *Watching Waves *Combing for Seashells *Using AquaGreen Hydroponic Garden Sims in hobby: Poppy, Violet, Hopper, Shirley, Tim, Joseph, Foster, Marie, Tracy, Renée, Elmira, Roxie, Roger, Nicki, Hisao, Jimmy, Liberty Science story Welcome to Aspirational Laboratories, what do you want to do? *Playing with the Magical Mystery's "Shape Rattle & Roll" *Stargazing *Playing with the Ant Habitat *Read the "Science" section in the Newspaper or the "SimScientific" magazine *Science-related decorative items *Watching the Weather Channel *Making Medicine and Viruses with SimSanto Inc. Biotech Station *Using the TraumaTime "Incision Precision" Surgical Training Station *Using the Weathernaught Sims in hobby: Dr. F, Alexa, Vic, Makoto, Nova, Billy, Roxie, Ashley, Jenny, Ian, Clayton Sports story Welcome to Dreamy Fields, what do you want to do? *Playing sports :Playing Kicky Bag :Playing Catch :Tossing a Football :Shooting Hoops :Playing Soccer :Skating :Axe Throwing :Log Rolling *Watching Sports *Boxing *Reading the "Sports" section of the newspaper or the "Sporty Sim" magazine. *Viewing Sports-themed decorative items Sims in hobby: Aran, Chaz, Vic, Taylor, Tim, Summer, Star, Vic, Ginny, Pablo, Flipper, Marie, Tracy, Martin, Nicki Tinkering story Welcome to Will's Garage, what do you want to do? *Playing with Blocks (Activity table) *Studying Mechanical from a book *Playing with remote-controlled toys *Designing and playing with the train table *Read the "Technology" section in the Newspaper or the "D-I-Y" magazine *"Tinker"-ing with objects such as the bathtub, dishwasher, hot tub and workout machine *Restoring the junk car *Robot Crafting Bench Sims in hobby: Natalia, Terry, Alexa, Vic, Makoto, Chaz, Stephen, Martin, Rosalyn, Buddy, Jenny Story Same as the base "The Sims 2: FreeTime". No sign up, but you can't control Sims in hobby. You can use OCs and Sims. Category:Blog posts